


[podfic] It Followed Me Home

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, CATptain Phasma, Cat!Phasma, Fluff, ITPE 2017, M/M, Pining, Podfic, less cracky than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Finn finds a cat with a broken leg on a battlefield, so of course he brings it home....It's not quite that simple.





	[podfic] It Followed Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Followed Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838925) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** CATptain Phasma, Pining, Fluff, Animal Transformation, less cracky than expected, cat!Phasma , ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:29:07  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**  ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_It%20Followed%20Me%20Home_.mp3)(thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0344.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
